I Will Always Be There For You
by Spobyistruelove
Summary: This story is abou after Spencer finds out Toby is on the A-team.Here he explains why he joined the team.This is my first story,so there will probaly be some grammar mistakes.Read and tell me what you think.I'm writing another story right now that's a lot more interesting.


**I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU**

She didn't know what to wanted to erase the images from her she knew she couldn' wanted to talk to him,ask him why he was doing this,if he even loved it all a lie?No,she couldn't was walking,but didn't know where just wanted to forget everything,all the moments they shared together,about Alison and ,she was at his didn't care if it was dangerous,she didn't care about anything anymore.

She just wanted to feel his arms around her as he told her that she was the most important thing for him and that he loved didn't want to believe he was evil. Spencer was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise the door had been opened and he was standing right in front of her.

"Spencer?"He looked at him and he could see the pain in her eyes and also the confusion.

"Toby."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not saying I'm not mad at you,but I wanted you to give me an if you trie to hurt me,know that I brought back up."It was a lie,she had come alone,but she hoped he would believe her friends were there.

"I would never do anything to hurt in and I'm going to explain everything."She entered the loft slowly,knowing it was stupid,but her heart had won the battle with her mentioned to the couch and she sat sat too and they kept looking at each other for an eternity(which turned out to be only 5 minutes) until she spoke.

"So...Are you gonna tell me or not?I don't have exacly all the time in the world."

" after Alison's body was found and I was accused of her murder I was very angry and Mona fnd me and said I could get my revenge at you and your friends for everything you've done to me.I didn't want to accept it at first,because I didn't want anybody to get hurt,but she promised me that nobody would get hurt and we would only threaten you started to tutor me I started to realise you were nothing like Alison and after that night in the motel I told Mona I wanted to quit the team,but she said if I did that she would kill me and everybody I ever cared about,which included you and Emily.I decided to continue on the team,but this time I was looking for answers,I wanted to know who were the other members and who was Big thought I was still on the team,Mona didn't trust me,so she didn't ask me to do night Ian tried to kill you at the church I was the one to push him."

"You were the one who saved me?"

"Yes.I couldn't just stand there and watch him kill you,I loved you too much,so I pushed him and he fell and I thought he was dead. After that I promised myself I would always be there to protect I saved you Mona was really disapointed at me,but she said that we would have other chances to kill hearing that I thought about quiting the team,but then I remembered I had to get anwers.I wanted to give you these answers,so maybe you could forgive me for joining the team in first was going fine between us and I was falling harder and harder for then you broke up with was unexpected,but I knew Mona was behind that,cause she had been warning me that I would suffer if I continued to be with we kissed on the truck I felt whole again,but then Mona messed with my scaffolding and I went to the Emily told me about you and Wren I didn't want to believe it,but I saw the way you looked at each other.I thought you would be better without me,so I ran away,also to run from Mona and the A-Team.I found doctor Sullivan and convinced her to get back and then you and me got together and Mona was locked up.I thought it was over,but I was other members of the A-Team were still out there and they were planning to get Mona out of time I wasn't on the team,but Big A came to me and said I had to join them again or they would kill you.I joined again and tried to figure out who were the other members,but Mona had found a way to get in and out of Radley,so she was "taking care of me".She asked me to do things this time,and I did only because I didn't want you to get ,all I did was make Paige look guilty and I also tried to save Emily from Nate.I really wasn't planning on you finding out,but now that you know everything,I hope you can forgive me."

Spencer didn't say was still processing everything he had just loved was all she wanted to how could she know if he wasn't lying?

"How can I know you didn't invent this?"

"I love you,Spencer,you have to believe I quit the team today.I was sick of Mona and her games,I just want to be with .Do you believe me?"

She though a little before could be the biggest mistake she would ever make,but if he was innocent and was telling the truth,she would be losing too much.

"I believe you."

He smiled and she took his hand on hers,smiling shared a perfect kissed and pulled all their emotions on that kiss,love,happiness,trust, kiss soon turned into a make-out session and when their need for oxygen overcame at their desire,they pulled away still lay back on the couch and she lay her head on his chest and felt so safe and again he promised he would never let anything or anyone hurt would always be her safe place to land.


End file.
